Grommets are currently known and used with sheets of fabric such as carpet. Grommets may be configured to include a structure for which another article may be attached. The grommet has a first piece and a second piece. The first and second pieces are fitted together pinching the carpet therebetween. Such a grommet may be assembled and attached to a carpet of an automotive vehicle as shown in FIG. 1. The grommet includes a cup formed by the snap fitment engagement of the first piece to the second piece.
During installation of the carpet, the grommets are mounted to the carpet such that the first piece is fitted through an opening from the underside of the carpet and the top piece is mounted on top of the first piece and snapped together. The carpet is then installed onto the vehicle, thus hiding the cup from view. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine if the grommet has been installed properly.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a tool which provides a visual notification that the respective tabs are fully engaged with a respective seating surface of the flanges.